The Devil is in The Details
by MarvelPietro
Summary: Three Hogwarts witches gather at an occasion. Life has turned them against one another. This story unravels the evil they chose to ignore in their own lives. Please read and review


The Devil is in The Details

 **No Evil**

Entering the grand carved doors of a manor not far from here, guests witness the colorful ball gowns, crystal chandeliers and Champagne glasses. Gowns range from beige to black, sparkling under the light refracted by the chandeliers' diamonds, casting soft rainbows on the elegant fabrics. Waiters offer bubbly drinks to wizards and witches alike. Most women giggle rumors into one another's ears, holding up a hand to shield their lips from prying eyes while men socialize behind the monotonous subject of politics and clouds of cigar smoke. All in attendance make their presence known, all but three witches with little in common.

They hide in the corner of the ballroom, seated stiffly side by side on a velvet couch. They don't whisper a greeting nor nod to one another, they merely blend into the background. Comfort in numbers is perhaps why they seek each other.

Or perhaps they have another reason that is unknown, even to them. The one seated at the furthest right happens to be the youngest of the three.

She sits with her shoulders back, her chin up and her gaze set on the lost cause, she had long sworn to forget about. She wears an elegant yellow dress that exposes her cinnamon tanned back as her cascading , dark hair falls loosely down her shoulders.

Every now and then she touches the layers of her pearl necklace, as if making sure she hadn't lost a single pearl. A delightful sight she was, the wizards at the ball had a hard time keeping their eyes off of her.

A Pure Treasure was what they called her, don't be deceived the treasure bit was solely wealth related. The pure was merely her blood status. The woman beside her begins to hum, and the brunette sighs in response.

The humming woman wears an oddly patterned blue dress and mismatched navy heels. The blonde's hair is up in a messy French-bun as unpinned strands of her hair spiral downwards and tickle the back of her neck. She hums happily to a song she'd long forgotten, the lyrics to which reminded her of the wizard that whispered to her only moments before she'd taken her seat. You'd think she'd be crying after signing her divorce papers only a month ago, but she was never one to shed an undeserved tear.

The huffing woman to her left was the eldest of the three and she wasn't pleased with her former friends' presence. The youngest of her family but the eldest of the three women, she takes it upon herself to stop the blonde beside her from humming.

"Ouch" ; says the victim.

The woman in a sweetheart neckline dress and red heels grins happily, mission accomplished. The humming that irritated her has halted, she thinks to herself gleefully.

She's suddenly assaulted by guilt and is about to apologize to the woman in blue when;

"That wasn't very nice." Announces the youngest to the eldest as the blonde in between rubs her pinched arm.

"She's my friend don't interfere!" Responds the eldest, she hated it when immoral people grew a conscience out of the blue.

"Are you saying she isn't my friend?" The brunette mimics a tone close to hurt.

The two women stare back and forth. A daring battle begins.

"Don't act like that!" Says the mother of three to the brunette

"Excuse me?" Responds the brunette as her features crumble.

"Like that! Stop acting like that!" The woman in red heels points her index finger at the woman in yellow's sudden change of expression.

"Shall I hum another song?" Asks the blonde randomly.

"You mean civil?" Announces the brunette.

"Being a hypocrite isn't being civil!" Snaps the eldest of the three.

"Hypocrite?" The youngest leans in.

The blonde begins to hum another melody.

"Yes, you're always acting like you're all high and mighty. Well, let me be the first to tell you. You're not! "

A gasp too dramatic to be real leaves the perfect pureblood.

"Oh stop with the performance already."

" _One, two, three, four tell me that you love me more._ " Sings the blonde abruptly.

"I'm. Not. Performing." The brunette mutters, punctuating every word to make her statement as clear as possible.

" _Sleepless long nights. That is what my youth was for._ " , The blonde continues her singing.

 **"STOP IT!"**

Both women shout, turning simultaneously towards the blonde to yell at her with visible irritation painted on their faces.

"Another song then?" Speaks the daydreaming blonde unaffected by the new found attention directed her way.

The eldest has a triumphing smile on her face as she closes the distance between herself and the brunette to gloat: "See!"

"See what?"

"Her humming irritated you as well. You would've done the same thing I did." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I would never pinch Lo-" She's quick to correct herself "My lovely friend."

"You're right." Mentions the eldest before adding; "You haven't the guts to do anything without your house elves to assist you."

" _Sweetheart, bitter heart, now I can't tell you apart._ " Sings the blonde happily.

"Just because I wasn't raised with swine doesn't mean I - . Answers the brunette.

"Swine ?!" Interrupts the eldest as she gets to her feet.

"Cozy and cold, put the horse before the cart." Sings the distracted woman as a war of words breaks out between her former best friends.

Four wizards approach the isolated corner to break the elegant jabbing of words between two public figures of the wizarding world.

That's when the eldest whispers the name of the nearest wizard. He'd control the fake brunette wouldn't he?

The comments between both pureblood beauties was rather entertaining, for the guests watching the verbal fight that is. The exchange between both women included:

"Hufflepuff! "

"Glory hound!"

"O-orangey tan!"

Offended gasps escape the brunette before she responds.

"You're so ugly, Death Eaters wouldn't give you their mask to wear!"

"Don't you have a terribly empty feeling - in your skull?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" The brunette barks in a very unlady like manner.

You'd imagine they'd act their age, they're worse than children. They once used to hold hands as they spoke of silly things like boys and love. What had happened to their once strong friendship?

XXX

 **Please review! Next chapter all your questions will be answered! This story is a three chapter tale about hogwarts after the war.**


End file.
